JCW Tag Team Champions
This Championship is held by the top tag team in JCW! The current champions are Matt Hardy and Bray Wyatt. Heres a list of previous champions. Timeline of the Title *DH Smith and Tyson Kidd *The Mastodon and Griffin *Razor Ryan and Lilith *Grime and Angus *The Mastodon and Griffin *Emoney and Skinner *Thunder and The Natural *AJ Styles and Samoa Joe *Marcus Fenix and Matt Morgan *AJ Styles and Samoa Joe *Joey Angel and JAWS *AJ Styles and Brandon *Shawn Michaels and Randy Orton *Brandon and Joey Angel *Sean and Kofi Kingston *White Ranger and Black Ranger *Kofi Kingston and Sin Cara *Alex Riley and Christian *Shawn Michaels and AJ Styles *Daniel Bryan and Chris Hero *Christian and AJ Styles *Road Dogg and Billy Gunn *Farooq and Bradshaw *Road Dogg and Billy Gunn *Farooq and Bradshaw *Ryback and Justin Gabriel *Damien Sandow and Antonio Cesaro *Cactus Jack and The Blue Meanie *Sean and Test *CM Punk and Daniel Bryan *Heath Slater and Drew McIntyre *Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins *Goldust and Cody Rhodes *Bray and Sammy Wyatt *Teddy and Larry Danger *Teddy Danger and Bo Dallas *Bubba Ray and D-von *Jimmy Uso and Jey Uso *Matt Hardy and Bray Wyatt # of Reigns (Team) *The Mastodon and Griffin - 2 *AJ Styles and Samoa Joe (Fortune) - 2 *Road Dogg and Billy Gunn(New Age Outlaws)-2 *Farooq and Bradshaw(The Acolytes)-2 *DH Smith and Tyson Kidd (Hart Dynasty) - 1 *Razor Ryan and Lilith - 1 *Grime and Angus - 1 *Emoney and Skinner - 1 *Thunder and The Natural - 1 *Marcus Fenix and Matt Morgan (Nation of Domination) - 1 *Joey Angel and JAWS (Red Generation-X) - 1 *AJ Styles and Brandon (Fortune) - 1 *Shawn Michaels and Randy Orton - 1 *Brandon and Joey Angel (Regeneration-X) - 1 *Sean and Kofi Kingston-1 *White Ranger and Black Ranger-1 *Kofi Kingston and Sin Cara-1 *Alex Riley and Christian-1 *Shawn Michaels and AJ Styles-1 *Daniel Bryan and Chris Hero-1 *Christian and AJ Styles-1 *Ryback and Justin Gabriel (The Misfits)-1 *Damien Sandow and Antonio Cesaro (The Union)-1 *Cactus Jack and The Blue Meanie (The Tribe)-1 *Sean and Test (The Crew)-1 *CM Punk and Daniel Bryan (Wolf Pack)-1 *Heath Slater and Drew McIntyre (3MB)-1 *Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins (The Shield)-1 *Goldust and Cody Rhodes-1 *Bray and Sammy Wyatt-1 (Wyatt Family) *Teddy and Larry Danger-1 ( The Danger Brothers) *Teddy Danger and Bo Dallas-1 *Jimmy Uso and Jey Uso-1 *Matt Hardy and Bray Wyatt-1 ' # of Reigns (Individual)' *AJ Styles - 5 *Brandon - 2 *Joey Angel - 2 *Samoa Joe - 2 *The Mastodon - 2 *Griffin - 2 *Kofi Kingston-2 *Bradshaw-2 *Farooq-2 *Shawn Michaels-2 *Billy Gunn-2 *Road Dogg-2 *Sean-2 *Daniel Bryan-2 *Christian-2 *DH Smith - 1 *Tyson Kidd - 1 *Razor Ryan - 1 *Lilith - 1 *Grime - 1 *Angus - 1 *Emoney - 1 *Skinner - 1 *Thunder - 1 *The Natural - 1 *Marcus Fenix - 1 *Matt Morgan - 1 *JAWS - 1 *Randy Orton - 1 *White Ranger-1 *Black Ranger-1 *Sin Cara-1 *Chris Hero-1 *Alex Riley-1 *Ryback-1 *Justin Gabriel-1 *Antonio Cesaro-1 *Damien Sandow-1 *Seth Rollins-1 *Roman Reigns-1 *Cactus Jack-1 *Blue Meanie-1 *Test-1 *CM Punk-1 *Heath Slater-1 *Drew McIntyre-1 *Cody Rhodes-1 *Goldust-1 *Bray Wyatt-1 *Sammy Wyatt-1 *Teddy Danger-1 *Larry Danger-1 *Bo Dallas-1 *Bubba Ray-1 *D-Von-1 *Jimmy Uso-1 *Jey Uso-1 *Matt Hardy-1 *Bray Wyatt-1